In Someone Else's Shoes
by Mrs. Lansing
Summary: Ric and Sonny have somehow switched places. Will they figure out how to switch back? And while they are living each other's lives, will they both realize how hard the other one's life is? Please R&R. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up As Someone Else

Title: In Someone Else's Shoes  
  
Author: Ric and Liz belong together  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, etc. from General Hospital.  
  
Summary: Ric and Sonny have some how switched places. Will they figure out how to switch back? And while they are living each others lives, will they both realize how hard the other ones life is?  
  
A/N: The more reviews I get, the faster I post new chapters so PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny woke up and could barely open his eyes. He rolled over to put his arm around Carly and found that she wasn't there. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in his penthouse. He looked around the room. It looked like he was at a hospital.  
  
"Carly? Are you here?" he asked. He heard the door open and saw Jason come in.  
  
"Jason, how'd I get here?" he asked.  
  
"You got shot in the leg, you don't remember?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, I don't. I remember that Ric got shot in the leg."  
  
"Is this some sort of joke or what?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are Ric."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah...are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, and I'm not Ric, it's me, Sonny."  
  
"You really are insane aren't you?"  
  
"No, I'm telling you the truth."  
  
"Whatever, this is getting weird, I'm going to go." After Jason left, Sonny tried to stand up when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He remembered that Jason had said he got shot. He looked next to his hospital bed and found crutches. He grabbed them and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, but he didn't see himself...he saw Ric.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ric woke up and felt someone's arm across his chest.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he whispered. He opened his eyes and saw Carly.  
  
"What the hell..." he said to himself. Carly opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart," she said.  
  
"How the hell did I get here?" Ric asked her.  
  
"What do you mean? Sonny are you ok?"  
  
"Sonny? What? I'm not Sonny, I'm Ric."  
  
"No you're not. Are you sure you're ok?" Ric got up without answering her question and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, and instead of seeing himself he saw Sonny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what ya think! 


	2. Chapter 2: It's Not A Dream

Title: In Someone Else's Shoes  
  
Author: Ric and Liz belong together  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, etc. from General Hospital.  
  
Summary: Ric and Sonny have somehow switched places. Will they figure out how to switch back? And while they are living each other's lives, will they both realize how hard the other one's life is?  
  
A/N: The more reviews I get, the faster I post new chapters so PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny backed away from the mirror.  
  
"This isn't happening," he said to himself, "It's just a dream." He tried pinching himself to see if he was awake.  
  
"Ow," he said, "This can't be happening, this is impossible." He went towards the door to leave to go to his penthouse when he saw Elizabeth.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth, how's it going?" he asked her.  
  
"Don't act like nothing happened, I'm not here to forgive you," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, I'm Ric."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm really Sonny, somehow I'm in Ric's body."  
  
"Is this some sort of joke to get me back?"  
  
"No, I really am Sonny, no one will believe me. I was just about to go to my penthouse."  
  
"Ric, you don't own a penthouse and YOU ARE NOT SONNY!"  
  
"I don't care if you don't believe me, I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't leave."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I may be mad at you but I don't want you dead and if you leave here one of Alcazar's men might try to kill you."  
  
"Ok, I guess you're right. Wait a minute...if I'm in Ric's body he must be in mine, can you go tell him to come here?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say." Elizabeth started to leave when Sonny grabbed her arm.  
  
"Promise me you're going to tell him to come here, whether you believe me or not."  
  
"Fine," she said, and she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ric walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I am Sonny," he said, still shocked at realizing he wasn't in his body.  
  
"Yeah, who'd you think you were?" Carly asked.  
  
"Carly, I really am Ric, I swear, this is no joke."  
  
"Sonny, are you ok?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not Sonny!" He heard the phone ring. Ric walked over to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sonny, it's Elizabeth."  
  
"Elizabeth, hi, how are you."  
  
"I'm fine, but Ric's not."  
  
"But I am Ric."  
  
"Ok, are you and Ric working together on this joke or what?"  
  
"This is no joke."  
  
"Whatever, anyways, Ric told me to tell you he wanted to see you, he seems to think he's you."  
  
"He is me, and I'm him."  
  
"Ok, you know what, I've got to go."  
  
Ric hung up the phone. Carly came downstairs.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"Elizabeth," he said.  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"Nothing, I've got to go." Ric went and got dressed and left to go to the hospital. 


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Yourself

Title: In Someone Else's Shoes  
  
Author: Ric and Liz belong together  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, etc. from General Hospital.  
  
Summary: Ric and Sonny have somehow switched places. Will they figure out how to switch back? And while they are living each other's lives, will they both realize how hard the other one's life is?  
  
A/N: The more reviews I get, the faster I post new chapters so PLEASE REVIEW! :) Also, I tried to make this chapter sort of funny, but I'm no comedian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ric walked off the elevator and headed towards "Sonny's" hospital room when he saw Jason there.  
  
"Hey Sonny, I think something's wrong with Ric," he said.  
  
"I am Ric."  
  
"Is this some sort of joke you two are working on?"  
  
"No, this is no joke, look, I need to go talk to Sonny."  
  
"You are Sonny." Ric walked past Jason and walked into the hospital room and saw himself.  
  
"Woah, this is weird."  
  
"Yeah," Sonny said. Ric walked into the room and closed the door.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ric asked.  
  
"I don't know," Sonny said.  
  
"Well, I guess we just have to live each other's lives until we figure this out."  
  
"Did anyone believe you when you told them you were Ric?"  
  
"No, what about you?"  
  
"Nope, everyone probably thinks we're both insane."  
  
"Maybe I'm dreaming."  
  
"Well, I can't be dreaming, I tried pinching myself and it hurt, I'm awake."  
  
"Well, that doesn't always determine whether you're asleep or not, and besides, if you're dreaming, how are we both having the same dream?"  
  
"What, you don't think it's possible for two people to have the same dream?"  
  
"No. Ok, let's see if we really are awake. Try slamming you're head into the wall."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just try it, if it hurts then we're awake."  
  
"Why don't you try it? I already pinched myself."  
  
"Fine I will try it." Ric walked towards the wall and then Faith walked in.  
  
"Hi, Ric," she said. Ric slammed his head into the wall and then fell to the ground.  
  
"Ow, yeah, I'm awake," he said. Faith turned to Sonny.  
  
"Ok, why did Sonny slam his head into the wall?" she asked.  
  
"He's not Sonny, I am, and he's Ric."  
  
"Are you ok?" Ric got up and put his hand on his head.  
  
"That really hurt," he said.  
  
"You shouldn't have slammed your head that hard," Sonny said.  
  
"Why don't you try it?"  
  
"You just tried it, we both know we're awake."  
  
"Ok, what is going on here?" Faith asked.  
  
"Somehow, Ric and I switched bodies," Sonny said.  
  
"You know what, maybe I'm dreaming," Faith said.  
  
"Why don't you try slamming you're head into the wall?" Ric said, smiling, "Or, I could bash a lamp over you're head." Sonny couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I knew that Ric would say something like that but not you," she said.  
  
"I AM Ric."  
  
"Whatever, I'm gonna go," she said and she left.  
  
"She probably thinks she's the crazy one," Sonny said, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah." Ric laughed.  
  
"Did we just have a conversation without me threatening you?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I must be dreaming," Ric said.  
  
"Ok, now we have to figure out a way to switch back," Sonny said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Ric's Idea

Title: In Someone Else's Shoes  
  
Author: Ric and Liz belong together  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, etc. from General Hospital.  
  
Summary: Ric and Sonny have somehow switched places. Will they figure out how to switch back? And while they are living each other's lives, will they both realize how hard the other one's life is?  
  
A/N: The more reviews I get, the faster I post new chapters so PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ric and Sonny had been there for a half an hour trying to find ways to switch back.  
  
"Do you have any ideas?" Ric asked Sonny.  
  
"Nope," he said, "Do you?"  
  
"I might, you know that movie 'Freaky Friday'?"  
  
"Yeah, Michael wanted to see it."  
  
"Well, in the movie, the mother and daughter switched places, I only saw a commercial for it but they tried running into each other."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"No, but it's worth a try."  
  
"Yeah, but there's one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was shot, or, wait, you were shot, this is confusing!"  
  
"Ok, then, uh, you just stand up and I'll run into you." Sonny grabbed his crutches and went over to the opposite side of the room as Ric.  
  
"You know, this is gonna hurt like hell, whether it works or not," Sonny said.  
  
"Oh well," Ric said, "Ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok, 1, 2, 3!" Ric ran towards Sonny just as the door opened and Faith and Elizabeth came in.  
  
"They were acting really strange and I'm worried about them," Faith said to Liz as they both looked over at Ric and Sonny as Ric slammed into Sonny and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Ow," Ric said.  
  
"Did it work?" Sonny asked trying to sit up.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving again," Faith said and she turned around and left.  
  
"What the hell were you guys doing?" Liz asked.  
  
"We were trying to switch back," Sonny said.  
  
"Ric, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Sonny."  
  
"I AM Sonny."  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Liz yelled, "YOU TWO ARE INSANE!"  
  
"No, he's tellin the truth," Ric said.  
  
"Shut up, Sonny," Liz said.  
  
"I am not Sonny!"  
  
"Yes you are! You know what, I'm leaving," Liz said, and she left.  
  
"So, you're bright idea didn't work," Sonny said, "What do we do now?"  
  
"I came up with one idea, it's your turn to come up with something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Next chapter: Sonny's idea. 


	5. Chapter 5: Sonny's Idea

Title: In Someone Else's Shoes  
  
Author: Ric and Liz belong together  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, etc. from General Hospital.  
  
Summary: Ric and Sonny have somehow switched places. Will they figure out how to switch back? And while they are living each other's lives, will they both realize how hard the other one's life is?  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ric and Sonny had been at the hospital all day trying to figure out how to switch back.  
  
"Ok, why don't we just try to figure out how we switched bodies in the first place?" Sonny said. Ric didn't say anything.  
  
"Ric?" Sonny said. He looked over at Ric and saw that he was wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Why do you need sunglasses?" he took them off and saw that Ric was asleep.  
  
"Ric wake up," Sonny said. Sonny grabbed his crutch and hit Ric over the head with it.  
  
"Daddy, 5 more minutes," Ric said.  
  
"RIC!" Sonny yelled.  
  
"What?" Ric said, suddenly waking up.  
  
"You were asleep."  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, do you have any ideas yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Good, what is it?"  
  
"Maybe we should try living each others lives."  
  
"THAT'S YOUR IDEA!?!?! WE SAT HERE ALL DAY AND THAT'S ALL YOU COME UP WITH!?!?!?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't my idea to switch bodies!"  
  
"It wasn't mine either!"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it was! You've always wanted what I have, you've always wanted to take it all away for yourself!"  
  
"That's true, but why would I want to be you? I mean, you're short!"  
  
"Well why would I wanna be you? Your life sucks! Jason wants to kill you, I want to kill you, Alcazar wants to kill you, Carly probably wants to kill you, your wife hates you..."  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the point."  
  
"Why did we switch then? If neither of us wanted to, then why did we?"  
  
"I don't know...but really, do you have any other ideas?"  
  
"Not right now. It's getting late, you should go back to my penthouse."  
  
"No, we have to figure out how to switch back."  
  
"Just go back, and pretend you're me, and sleep on the couch."  
  
"Fine, I'll be back here tomorrow," Ric said, then he left and headed towards the penthouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: In Someone Else's Shoes  
  
Author: Ric n Lorenzo are hot  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, etc. from General Hospital.  
  
Summary: Ric and Sonny have somehow switched places. Will they figure out how to switch back? And while they are living each other's lives, will they both realize how hard the other one's life is?  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next day...  
  
Ric walked into Sonny's hospital room. He had a black eye and a scratch across his cheek.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Let's just say Carly didn't really like that I wanted to sleep on the couch," Ric said.  
  
The night before...  
  
Ric walked into Sonny's penthouse. Carly walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, are you coming to bed soon?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, I think I might sleep on the couch tonight," Ric said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh, well, 'cause, uh, my back hurts."  
  
"Well, sleeping on the couch won't help your back."  
  
"Oh yeah, right, well, uh, I actually think the couch might be more comfortable."  
  
"I get it, you don't want to be with me anymore, do you?" Carly started to cry.  
  
"No, it's not that. Look, I know you don't believe me but I'm not Sonny, I'm Ric."  
  
"That's your excuse? God, you don't have to lie to me, Sonny. If you don't want to be with me then just tell me!"  
  
"No, Sonny does want to be with you it's just that I'm not Sonny."  
  
"I'm sick of all your lies!" Carly slapped Ric across the face.  
  
"I am not lieing to you! I am Ric!" Courtney walked in.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Sonny doesn't want to be with me anymore," Carly said, still crying.  
  
"It's not that, look, Courtney, I'm Ric, I'm stuck in Sonny's body and he is stuck in mine," Ric explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure Sonny, whatever you say," Courtney said.  
  
"That's it, I give up! I'm just going to leave." Ric started to head towards the door when Jason walked in.  
  
"Hey, Sonny, where are you going?" Jason asked.  
  
"Sonny's leaving Carly," Courtney told him.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to say this one more time...I AM NOT SONNY!" Ric yelled.  
  
"That's it, I'm sick of this," Jason said and he punched Ric.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Ric asked.  
  
"For this stupid 'I'm not Sonny, I'm Ric' joke!"  
  
"It isn't a joke."  
  
"That's it Sonny, get out!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Fine," Ric said, and he left.  
  
Back to the next day...  
  
"Great, nice job Ric, you probably ruined my marriage," Sonny said.  
  
"Look, as soon as you get out of the hospital we can both go and tell Carly that this isn't a joke. By the way, when do you get out of here?" Ric asked.  
  
"Hopefully sometime today."  
  
"Ok, that's good, then we can go tell Carly about this and then maybe she can help us figure out how to switch back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC 


End file.
